leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternals
Eternals is an upcoming premium champion mastery system in League of Legends,Initial Announcement designed to proudly showcase personal accomplishment. In lore, Eternals are the physical homages of forgotten deities from across Runeterran history. Lore The Runeterra Prime universe has a whole pantheon of deities, whose influence shaped many of the religions, ideologies, and myths across all of the modern Runeterran cultures. While the truths of these deities have been lost to the ages, all are still preserved in the celestial realm, shining down on the world through constellations and archetypes. Overview This system is the successor to the free stat tracker that was present in the Adobe Air client. Much of this information is still freely available in the game's , which is readily accessible via several online services (e.g. LeagueOfGraphs and Mobalytics). It is unknown at this point whether Riot plans to modify the API to restrict competition with Eternals. Players can acquire a set of three Eternals for an owned champion, which track a particular lifetime number of feats upon point of purchase, ranging from things like accumulated to enemies hit by a given ability. Eternals are tracked during gameplay and can be viewed on the champion's page, however any three can be equipped to showcase in-game through the Loading Screen card, in-game stats menu, and your enemy's death screen. There are milestones of a given Eternal that notify the match when attained, an Eternal with all five completed milestones can be "rekindled" into a new prestige milestone that records the Personal Best within a match (that is higher than a certain amount). Completing any 3 Eternals upgrades the Champion Mastery emote once out of five times. It is unknown what happens before Mastery Level 4, nor what happens upon rekindling Eternal progress. It is similarly unknown if rewards are distributed on a per-set or per-champion basis. Eternal sets are purchasable on a per-champion basis. As of the August 23rd announcementAugust 23rd Update, Common Sets will be available in-store for , or during the Essence Emporium, that track broadly-applicable feats such as Kills, Objectives Destroyed, and Gold Earned. Unique Sets are available for and track progress toward three champion-specific feats. Types Each individual Eternal has a corresponding 'type' that roughly correlate to champion classes, which function to cosmetically segregate the achievements. For example, Eternals relating to crowd control score are classifed as 'Warden' Eternals, with a corresponding 'Warden' statue and blue visual flares. List of Eternals Trivia * The assets for 'The Guide' and 'The Protector' used on the announcement blog have the reverse names (i.e. 'The Guide' is using an image with 'protector' in the filename). * While classified as a Common Eternal, 'Gold Earned' was only available on Gangplank when initially released on the PBE. * It is unclear if some of the Eternals deities are also celestial Aspects as some of them share titles and characteristics. They have been described as ancient Runeterran gods./DEV Exploring Eternals Media Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Eternals Promo 01.jpg|Eternals Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Julia Shi) Eternals Promo 02.jpg|Eternals Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Hing 'Hdot' Chui) es:Eternos Category:The Store Category:League of Legends Category:Eternals Category:Celestial